


All Her Truths

by mustangcandi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustangcandi/pseuds/mustangcandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what I would call an "additional scene" to an existing scene in Captain America: The Winter Soldier.  It's a scene I thought needed to happen because I need to know more about the necklace Natasha wears throughout the whole film.  Once you see it, you can't unsee it.  (<a href="http://cekayce.tumblr.com/post/84297863407/brbshittoavenge-guys-guys-look-it-is-an-arrow">Exhibit A</a>).  As an additional scene, this fic jumps right into a scene in the movie. I don't want to say anything else, in case it could be a spoiler. I don't normally post these types of fic, but rather keep them between me and my beta.  But since I'm trying to figure out AO3 and posting, I thought "why not?" I hope you enjoy. Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote>





	All Her Truths

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I would call an "additional scene" to an existing scene in Captain America: The Winter Soldier. It's a scene I thought needed to happen because I need to know more about the necklace Natasha wears throughout the whole film. Once you see it, you can't unsee it. ([Exhibit A](http://cekayce.tumblr.com/post/84297863407/brbshittoavenge-guys-guys-look-it-is-an-arrow)). As an additional scene, this fic jumps right into a scene in the movie. I don't want to say anything else, in case it could be a spoiler. I don't normally post these types of fic, but rather keep them between me and my beta. But since I'm trying to figure out AO3 and posting, I thought "why not?" I hope you enjoy. Thanks!

The truck continued to rumble down the nearly empty highway and she was still laughing about Steve's "I'm 95, I'm not dead" comment when he spoke again.

"I answered one of your questions, now how about you answer one of mine?"

Less than two minutes earlier, she'd finished explaining to him that the truth was fluid... that truths depended on who heard them. But answering one of his questions was only fair. Who knew what truth she'd have to remember from now on after she answered?

"What's with the necklace?" she heard him ask, and saw him nod toward the silver chain around her neck - the links connected in the front by an arrow. The connector was small, almost undetectable to an untrained eye. Her fingers absently traced the arrow, her earlier laughter dissipating. At least Steve asked her a question she didn't have to lie about.

"It was a gift," she replied and that was all she wanted to say on the matter.

"From Barton?"

Her reaction was involuntary - and nothing she ever did, except maybe breathing, was involuntarily. Widened eyes looked back at him, a lie on her lips before she watched him laugh. "Like I said, I'm 95. I'm not dead... or stupid for that matter," he chuckled.

The subject seemed closed, but something in the air between them - something about the way the words "how about a friend" resonated in her memory from this very conversation - made her feel as though she had to say more. Clint... Barton... Hawkeye... he deserved at least that much, and so did Cap.

"He's the only person on earth who knows all my truths, and saved me anyway," she said, her fingers letting go of the necklace as her gaze went out the window. She felt Steve nodding beside her, knowing he'd never ask for more than she wanted to give, all the while she wondered where Clint was in that moment and if he needed her help. One mission at a time, Natasha, she told herself. One mission at a time.


End file.
